Wild Eyed Boy
by evalanis
Summary: What do you do when you're in love with a wild-eyed boy and you can't take it any more? Remus thinks it's time for Sirius to settle down. One-shot. SLASH.


**Dedicated to my lovely and brilliant Lizbeth, who edited this for me and made it so much better. :D **

**Usual disclaimer people.**

_**Wild Eyed Boy **_

Remus Lupin had a problem. Well, another problem. This problem might just be worse than his monthly 'furry little problem' and judging by the ferocious way that his heart beat when this problem neared, Remus wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to survive it. This problem had a name, a very annoying, opinionated and ridiculously good looking name – Sirius Black.

In the five years that they had known each other, Remus had always felt that Sirius would be his downfall. It was all in the arrogant smirk and that wild look in his eyes. And it probably had something to do with the fact that Remus was totally and uncontrollably in love with him. Such feelings meant that he was forced to restrain himself whenever they were together. Getting caught molesting Sirius Black in the dark corners of the library was simply something that Remus wasn't willing to risk. Though that certainly didn't mean that he was never tempted. He was, sorely tempted. This temptation was worsened by the constant presence of the other boy – a presence that was highly distracting given the sheer absurdity of anyone being allowed to look _that_ good. Even when Sirius wasn't _looking_ perfect he was giving off an air of careless perfection. And none of this was helped by the memory of those times when they had kissed.

The first time they had kissed it had been hurried but no less sweet. He could still remember the feeling of it. Fueled by the exhilaration of running from the caretaker, they had exchanged a charged look in the darkness of the secret passage. In the cramped space their bodies had brushed together and Remus's heart – which had already been beating furiously - accelerated at the wild look in Sirius's eyes. He had been frozen in place by the uncertainty of the moment, not knowing whether he should move away or step closer. Luckily, the decision had been made for him. Sirius had wrapped his arm around Remus's waist, pulling the younger boy flush up against his hard body. There had been a further moment of uncertainty, neither boy knowing if they wanted to take this leap, and then Remus had lifted his head, his lips meeting Sirius's in what he would call one of the best moments of his young life.

And that had been that. They had kissed, their lips brushing softly against each other. It had been sweet, and beautiful. Then they had separated, hardly daring to meet one another's gaze as they returned in silence to their common room. Once there, Sirius returned to his boisterous self, joking wildly with James, and Remus had acted as if the very world hadn't just come crashing down around him. All seemed to be forgotten, but it wasn't. Since that first shared moment (exactly four months, thirteen days, twenty-one hours and five minutes ago, in case you were wondering), they had kissed several times, and each followed the same pattern: the bodies brushing together in the darkness, Sirius reaching to pull Remus closer, their hearts beating furiously together, and Remus raising his head so that his lips might brush Sirius's. Their kisses were always sweet and always hurried. They passed in silence and ended in silence, followed by a swift return to the world where they were just friends, merely one half of the infamous Marauders.

The very ridiculousness of the situation made Remus want to bash his head against something.

There were days when he was tempted to give it all up, to completely remove Sirius from his life, but Remus knew that he would never be able to go through with it. The truth was that Remus Lupin depended on Sirius Black. It had been Sirius who had suggested that the other Marauders become animagi in order to support Remus. It had been Sirius who had been there for him when Remus's mother had died. It was Sirius who made the sun shine brighter on those days that Remus had trouble getting out of bed in the morning. It was Sirius who brought him chocolate every morning after the full moon, without fail. And it was Sirius, and only Sirius, who made him smile as if there were no problems anywhere in the world. No matter how much pain the other boy had caused him over the years, there was no way that Remus would ever willingly give up those moments of pleasure and love. Even if the love he was given was only meant for a friend.

And therein lay the root of Remus's current problem.

He was in love with Sirius. He thought about the other boy more than anything. Indeed, it was hard to _stop_ thinking about Sirius Black. But he was quite sure that the older boy did not entirely reciprocate his feelings. And he had evidence - evidence that was standing right in front of him in the form of Sirius and Mary MacDonald flirting. _Flirting!_ Right there, in front of him. The nerve of it…

In his moments of self-doubt, it seemed to Remus that Sirius would never be able to 'settle down' with just one person. He understood this, at least to an extent. There was a feeling of wildness to Sirius Black that couldn't be contained – there was no way of controlling that much energy. Well, not without the use of several _Stupefy_ charms anyway… But still, Remus longed for more than what Sirius seemed willing to give him. The kisses the two had shared were great, more than great. But they never lasted. Those heart-stopping, world-changing kisses were few, and they were far between. And when Sirius wasn't kissing him it was as if none of it had ever happened. Remus was forced to look on as Sirius flirted with girl after girl, all the while treating him the same as James or Peter. It was driving him mad, and Remus didn't know how much more he could take.

For months he had accepted it as merely a part of Sirius's nature. The other boy was a natural flirt, that much was certain. But enough was enough. It was impossible that Sirius could kiss him with as much passion and care as he did and then move on to flirt with some ridiculous tart in the very next hour. And not just flirting, Remus corrected as he glanced over to where Sirius was standing, – that Mary MacDonald was kissing him! _Snogging_, even! It shouldn't be allowed, and Remus wasn't _going_ to allow it anymore.

His chair scraped against the floor as he threw it backwards, but Remus didn't care how much noise he made. Normally, Remus Lupin would have been petrified at the thought of destroying the silence of the library, but not today, not right now. Now, he was on a mission. Without allowing himself to think things through, Remus hastened towards the place where Sirius and Mary were huddled together, dimly hearing but instantly dismissing what the other boy was whispering.

"That was, umm... nice, and you're really great Mary, but I actually like -"

Sirius broke off mid-sentence, looking over Mary's shoulder at Remus, clearly confused by the other boy's sudden appearance. "Remus?" he questioned, one eyebrow rising higher than the other. Gods, the Sirius drove him crazy. With one swift movement, Remus swept Mary aside, ignoring her cry of shock, and before Sirius had time to register what was happening, he was encircled within the younger boy's arms. Remus was oblivious of the effect he was having on the library. He stood there, completely unaware of Mary's indignant comments and the stares that he and Sirius were receiving from everyone around them. He had Sirius – here, in his arms – and he wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"That's enough," he said, leaning his forehead against Sirius's . His heart was beating furiously, raging with the mix of his anger at seeing Sirius with someone else and his passion for the other boy. "No more." Remus lifted his head, his pleading amber eyes meeting grey, and was shocked to see Sirius smiling. The sight made his heart thunder within his chest, and for the briefest of seconds, he wondered if everyone else could hear it.

"Took you long enough," Sirius stated, his voice ringing with the cockiness that came naturally to him and perfectly matched to the winning smirk on his lips. Remus spent a moment wondering at the strangeness of this statement before he shook his head. He had much more important things to do than spend his time attempting to understand the strangeness of Sirius Black's mind. This time, there was no uncertainty, no hesitation. Remus Lupin knew what he wanted, and nothing was going to get in the way of his achieving it. Uncaring of the commotion and whispers surrounding them, Remus tightened his arms around the older boy and leant upwards to press his lips against Sirius's.

This kiss wasn't sweet. It was heart-stopping, world-changing, and for the first time, it wasn't hurried.

Quite the opposite.


End file.
